


Safe place

by Annette_N



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>личный пост-канон - написано еще до завершения сезона. Лестер скрывается от правосудия - с помощью Малво, конечно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe place

  
_А и не держит себя в руках_  
 _Целует будто наказывает_  
 _Нет такого закона пока_  
 _Говорит и показывает_

_Пикник "Говорит и показывает"_  


Лестер четко видел их обоих в зеркале. Себя – в большей степени, а от Лорна же в отражении была только затянутая в пальто спина и темный затылок. Снова покрасил волосы. А Лестер, между прочим, еще только вчера занимался самоудовлетворением, представляя седую, практически белую шевелюру. Но, конечно же, одно дело мастурбировать, и совершенно другое – видеть этого ублюдка воочию и ощущать на члене вместо своей руки его шершавые пальцы. Наедине с самим собой он волен выбирать любые фантазии, чтобы кончить, реальный же Лорн заводил его, буквально, вполоборота – как мотор своей машины.

Кажется, нормального секса у них как не было, так и не предвидится. «Нормального», в понимании Лестера (и наверняка большинства людей) – это в мягкой постели и голыми. С презервативами и лубрикантом. Все из перечисленных пунктов никогда не были соблюдены одновременно. Второго Лестер не припомнит вовсе – обнаженка, похоже, отчего-то была у Лорна не в почете. Чаще всего Лестер видел только его тощие ноги и худосочную задницу. Но, кстати, пару раз самого Лестера раздевали донага. Отчего он, конечно, чувствовал себя еще более уязвимым.  
Еще они ни разу не засыпали вместе. Не те условия, не то время суток… Лестер никогда не знал, когда в следующий раз увидит Лорна. Он появлялся в его жизни только по одному ему ведомому хаотичному расписанию. Лестер, со своей стороны, мог охарактеризовать эти встречи одним словом – «вовремя». Когда уже на грани, когда кажется, что остались только пути невозврата – и вот тогда появлялся Лорн Малво. И исчезал сразу, как только считал необходимым.

К сегодняшнему дню Лестер, несколько месяцев скрывавшийся от все-таки настигнувшего его правосудия, уже лез на стену и сходил с ума, заточенный в четырех стенах своего логова. Второго по счету и, конечно же, подобранного Лорном. Сколько их еще будет? Найдут ли его копы? Не выдаст ли его сам Лорн, устав возиться со своим непутевым подопечным – просто так, забавы ради? Последний вопрос мучил Лестера чаще.  
С полчаса назад Лестер увидел в замазанном белой краской окне темный силуэт. Сердце истерично забилось в горле, но пальцы уже нащупывали ближайший нож – их у него было припрятано достаточно по нескольким тайникам с оружием. Мысли метались от «это _он_ » к «копы, мать их» и обратно. В любом случае, просто так сдаться Лестер не хотел. И неважно – кому.

И все-таки это был Лорн, черт его дери.  
Он застыл в дверном проеме, безошибочно повернув голову туда, где притаился Лестер. Мгновение спустя тот шумно вздохнул и вышел на свет.  
\- Самый настоящий звереныш. Озлобленный, напуганный звереныш, – ухмыльнулся Лорн, оглядывая его.  
Сердце все еще продолжало бухать в груди, но облегчение затопило Лестера по самую взъерошенную макушку. Он обессилено опустил руку с тяжелым зазубренным ножом и подошел, волоча ноги, к Лорну. Тот поднял руку и отер большим пальцем холодный пот с его лба. Лестер вцепился ему в плечо – ноги дрожали так, что он боялся упасть.  
\- Я скоро сойду здесь с ума. Я уже сошел. Пожалуйста, забери меня отсюда. Я готов хоть по всему свету мотаться, только не сидеть больше на одном месте.  
\- Я не привык тащить за собой балласт, Лестер, – прозвучал безжалостный ответ. Лицо Лестера скривилось, как у готового заплакать младенца, но Лорн тотчас хлопнул его по щеке, приводя в чувство.  
\- И ты еще удивляешься, реагируя подобным образом, что я не беру тебя с собой? Ты эмоционально нестабилен.  
\- Я не могу больше здесь находиться!  
\- Эй, – Лорн сгреб его волосы на затылке и оттянул назад, угрожающе нависая сверху, – не смей закатывать мне истерики, я не твоя женушка. Я месяцами сидел на одном месте, пережидая слежку. Так что не строй из себя всезнающего. Все, успокоился?  
Лестер сделал слабую попытку кивнуть – с обездвиженной головой это было сделать трудновато.  
\- Вот и умница. Вижу, как ты соскучился по папочке. Сейчас мы развеем твою тоску. 

И спустя несколько минут Лестер сидел на комоде у стены, что есть силы сжимая плечи Малво, подрагивая и задыхаясь каждый раз, когда член Лорна долбил по простате. 

Надо бы уже привыкнуть ко всему, но Лестер, то и дело кидая взгляд в зеркало, все равно отстраненно удивлялся тому, что видел. Нелегко привыкнуть к происходящему с тобой всего пару лет, если прожил на свете – и привык к подобной жизни – четыре десятка лет.  
Интересно, а сколько лет этому дьяволу? У него же вся голова седа. И зачем он только красит ее?

Пальцы как будто свело судорогой, и изогнутый нож так и был зажат в его потной ладони. Острый конец елозил по грубой ткани пальто Лорна, оставляя за собой выпущенные нитки. Вряд ли он ощущал на своей спине эти скользяще-острые прикосновения. А Лестеру бы очень хотелось, чтобы он их почувствовал. В конце концов, не все же ему одному страдать… Только черта с два Малво даст ему хоть раз ощутить себя на его месте.  
Джинсы Лестера комом валялись рядом, трусы белым пятном отсвечивали на темном заляпанном полу. Рубашка прилипала к мокрой от пота спине, а ребро комода врезалось в бедра, потому что сидел он на самом краю, цепляясь за Лорна и всем телом прижимаясь к нему, чтобы не соскользнуть с гладкой поверхности. Грубая ткань его одежды нещадно колола. Все как всегда, черт подери.  
И к лучшему – так ему действительно проще успокоиться, выпустить скопившееся за столько времени напряжение. Лестер застонал и прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь этим ощущениям, чтобы забыть о внутренних терзаниях.  
\- Нравится? – прозвучал глухой голос Лорна.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь. Можешь сильнее… Вот так хорошо, да, – Лестер стиснул коленями бедра Лорна. Перед глазами почему-то возникла картинка собственных бледных ягодиц и темный член Лорна, мерно двигающийся в его наскоро растянутом красном входе.  
\- Мать твою, – Лестер коротко вскрикнул и кончил.  
Лорн замер.  
\- Лестер, – укоряюще покачал головой он, оглядывая свою заляпанную белесой спермой одежду.  
\- Я…прости, – пробормотал Лестер, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Лорн отстранился и вышел из него. Лестеру пришлось вцепиться в комод, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Иди сюда, – приказал Лорн, указывая на пол. Лестер нащупал пальцами ног холодный пол и медленно спустился – ноги подогнулись, но он устоял. Лорн даже не сделал попытки его поддержать. Мокрая рубашка уже неприятно холодила остывающее тело.  
Лестер опустился на колени перед Лорном.  
\- Руки за спину, – скомандовал он. Лестер свел руки назад – сразу же возникла ассоциация с полицейскими наручниками, ему даже показалось, что он услышал характерный щелчок… Черт, он стал таким нервным.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я…? – Лестер неконтролируемо облизал губы.  
Лорн кивнул и, положив руку ему на затылок, притянул к своему паху.  
Без рук управляться было тяжелее, а собственный пережитый оргазм оставил мало сил. В конце концов, Лестер решил не мудрствовать и просто начал сильно сосать головку члена, стараясь мерно дышать носом, чтобы не выпускать член изо рта в попытках отдышаться. Он старался, как мог, но Лорн почему-то отстранился. Лестер с каким-то облегчением заметил, что его член, тем не менее, не потерял твердости.  
\- _Тебе_ нравится? – тихо спросил он, возвращая вопрос.  
\- Да, – коротко ответил Лорн. – Рот открой.  
И начал двигать рукой по члену. Лестер послушно замер с открытым ртом, смотря снизу вверх на его лицо. Лорн никогда не стонал и вообще издавал мало звуков, только хмурил брови, а если ему было очень хорошо – беззвучно приоткрывал рот и с силой выдыхал.  
Сейчас Лестеру не хотелось определять, насколько сильное удовольствие он смог ему доставить, поэтому опустил взгляд. Вовремя – он успел увидеть, как член задергался, выпуская белые мазки семени. Сперма заляпала его лицо, но часть попала и на язык. Лестер закрыл рот и медленно сглотнул. Нечасто он это делал – обычно сперма Лорна вытекала из его зада.

Разом навалилась усталость и пережитый стресс, и груз многонедельного безделья. Он, наверное, так бы и остался сидеть на холодном полу, но Лорн присел на корточки и даже утер ему лицо рукавом своего злосчастного пальто, а потом подхватил за локти и поднял.  
\- Иди в душ.  
\- Угу.  
\- Лестер.  
\- Что. – Даже без вопросительной интонации.  
Малво взъерошил его мокрые волосы.  
\- Я перевезу тебя в новое место.  
\- И когда же?  
\- Завтра.  
Его даже хватило на удивление:  
\- Останешься что ли сегодня?  
Лорн приподнял бровь.  
\- Ладно, я понял, что это был глупый вопрос.


End file.
